We Hold These Truths
by Tigger's Tutorgurl
Summary: BALEY AU Lucas and Brooke are brothersister Haley's Lucas's best friend. Apearences from the gang, read to find out more...
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey all! I love Baley! And since there aren't many out there (about seven, I've spent days looking) I thought maybe I'd give it a shot and write one.

Summary: Brooke and Lucas are brother and sister, their parents are Andy and Karen Davis. Nathan isn't related, separate family, but they are really close, like brothers. Haley is best friends with Lucas, and has always had a crush on Brooke. But being that she's her best friend's little sister, she can't have her, besides she's convinced Brooke doesn't feel that way. It's basically the gang with appearances from my favorite southern boy Timmy. At school Haley runs with more of the punk/trouble making crowd, that also includes Luke. He may play basketball, but that doesn't make him a meat head. Nathan is the typical jock, but him and Haley are really close in the brother/sister sense as well. Everyone basically lives on the same street, everyone's rich with like big houses and what not. Haley's not the same innocent Haley, she's…well just see I guess. Anyway, it's basically the same old Brooke likes Haley, Haley likes Brooke, both convinced neither likes the other, and trying to deal with all that, except with a different 'background' I guess.

Disclaimer: Unless Mark Schwahn is like my long lost cousin, I'm pretty sure I don't have a penny to my name. That means I don't own anything from OTH. (Except for my not-so-normal passion towards the wonderful show I have )

Chapter One:

"Brooke! Get your ass up and out of that bed now!" Luke Davis screamed up the stairs at his sleeping sister. He heard the shower start and took that as a sign of his sister's awakening and went into the kitchen for some breakfast, only to find his mom and best friend talking over the counter. "How are two of my favorite ladies doing this morning?" Luke greeted and gave the two women a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, just chatting. Trying to find out why miss Haley here decided to stay the night." His mom looked at him curiously.

"Oh…uh…well you see…" Luke racked through his brain trying to find out a possible excuse that hasn't been used and came up with none.

Karen saw her son's discomfort and laughed, "Relax Luke. You know Haley is always welcome here. It would just be nice to know when she's here and not. I nearly had a heart attack when I walked in my kitchen to find breakfast made. For a minute I actually thought some one else had made breakfast as a tribute to their mother, but I guess that'll never happen." Karen ended with mock sadness and fake sniffles.

"I am utterly shocked honey," Andy Davis said coming into the kitchen, "If I remember correctly not too long ago for our nineteenth anniversary I made you breakfast in bed."

"Ahh, yes. I remember," Karen smirked devilishly, "But if I, remember correctly, we never did get to eat it."

"MMM, now I remember," Andy said with a smirk of his own and kissed his beautiful wife.

"Oh gross!" The two teenagers said as they jumped up from their positions and covered their ears. The two adults watched the two and couldn't help but laugh at them. They may be parents, but two things they weren't were old and…well they were definitely still in the game if you catch my drift.

Andy walked over to Haley and kissed her on the cheek, "And how are you doing today miss James?" he asked.

"Quite fine thank you Mr. Davis." Haley mocked him.

"Now Haley, come on dear, Mr. Davis makes me feel old. Please, call me Andy," He said with his arm still around her. Haley rolled her eyes. It was the same thing almost about every morning. She would wake up, make breakfast or help Karen, chat about life and what she was going through with Karen, Luke would show up, and the Andy would show up and usually the married couple would make out like two teenagers in love, which Haley believed they still were. But she wouldn't change it for the world, they were her family to her, and she loved them.

Haley was dazing off as the three Davis's talked and joked around. She was thinking about what Brooke was doing right now. 'Probably taking a shower.' Haley smirked. Lucas noticed this when his parents left the kitchen to 'talk' somewhere. He knew what she was thinking of, or more like who. It actually didn't bother him that she had a crush on his baby sis, he thought it was cute. It was just the fact that if something ever did happen between them, he would hate to be caught in the middle if it didn't work out. And he wasn't exactly sure who he would take side with, but Brooke being his baby sis, he probably have to comfort her first. Lucas inwardly sighed knowing that that would never even be an issue, Haley was just too hard headed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke! Get your ass up and out of that bed now!" Brooke Davis heard her brother yell up the stairs. She groaned and rolled over not knowing how it could be so early and she was already so annoyed with her older brother. He had just interrupted a dream that was not wanting to be interrupted. It was one of, those dreams.

Brooke figured it was no use fighting it, she better get up now before Luke decided to yell some more. So she got up, walked in the bathroom, and turned on the shower. 'Better make it a cold one.' Brooke smirked as she thought about Haley when she heard her laughter downstairs.

Brooke stepped out of the shower and started to get ready, making sure to add just a little more something something to her uniform. Tree Hill Prep was the gayest school in Brooke's opinion. In her train of thought, uniforms were so last millennium, but thanks to Britney Spears she was able to spruce it up a little.

Brooke descended down the stairs and past her parents office. Stopping quickly for a little glance which she very much regretted. There on the desk, with everything that seemed to usually occupy it now scattered everywhere on the floor, was her parents in full make-out mode. Brooke covered her mouth and ran into the kitchen nearly running in to Lucas.

"Whoa, standing here," Luke teased. Brooke looked up at him with a horrified face and he put two and two together, and started cracking up.

Brooke glared up at him, "Shut up! It's not like you've never walked in on them." Luke just shook his head and continued to read his comic book. "Aren't you a little old to be reading comic books?" Brooke strolled over to the fridge and got out some orange juice.

"For your information," Luke replied, "This is Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. It's not Spiderman or The Hulk. In fact, it's not even a comic book, it's more like…well…a novel like comic book." Luke tried to explain to his very closed minded sister.

"Yeah, but it's still a comic book." Brooke deadpanned. Luca sighed and gave up. Why he even tried to make Brooke understand things he did not know why.

"Hey loser, miss me much?" Haley stepped in fully decked out in her uniform that definitely had been modified. Her white blouse was unbuttoned some, over it was the school jacket, but instead of the school crest on her jacket, there were buttons with band names on it. She was wearing one of Luke's ties that was loosely undone and a short checkered skirt, with her favorite black low top Converse.

"Not really," Luke said not bothering to look up from his 'comic'.

Haley rolled her eyes at Luke and looked over at the younger, much more hotter, Davis. "Hey Brooke," she greeted lightly.

Brooke snapped out her daze, 'Get over it Brooke, never gonna happen.' "Hey Haley," For a moment they shared a moment, hence for a moment. That was until Karen and Andy walked in giggling.

"So, how are you kids doing this morning?" Karen asked glowing.

"Umm, mom, you were in here like fifteen minutes ago." Luke finally looked up from his comic.

"What? I'm sorry sweetie, did you say something?" Karen asked oblivious to everything.

All the teens just rolled their eyes and decided to head out now before they were forced to pry out their eyes. "I'm driving!" Haley raised her hand.

"I thought you didn't have your license yet," Andy said.

"Well I didn't but yesterday I passed and got my official license." Haley smiled triumphantly. At this new found information all the Davis's groaned, except for Brooke who found Haley to be really cute caught up in her excitement. "I'm not that bad!" Haley tried to defend herself.

"Yeah you are." Luke said, "I know you love to drive, but I really want to make it to school in one piece."

"Fine, whatever. You can drive yourself then, I'll just take my car." Haley said to Luke.

"But Hales, we've always driven or walked to school together. It's like tradition, and we can't go on breaking tradition can we?" Luke knew he wasn't going to win this and decided to give it up. "Fine, we'll take your car and you can drive."

Haley squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. "Oh, hey Brooke. Do you want to come? I mean this is my first time I get to drive to school and everything and I would love it if you were in on it. I mean if you want to and all." Haley asked a little fast and mentally cursed herself. Why the hell would Brooke want to ride to school with her?

Brooke was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to ride with Haley. "Yeah sure lets go."

Haley was a little surprised but too happy to care. "Alright! Cool, see ya later you two kids!"

"OOO! Shotgun!" Brooke called out. Lucas groaned. Everybody said their goodbyes or 'Last words' as Luke put it, and the three teens set off.

"The ride mostly consisted of small talk and sneaking glances between the two girls. Haley even let Brooke change the station. She never would let that happen, even in Luke's car she was in control of the station. Luke shook his head and gripped the arm rest tighter as they were off to Tree Hill Prep each not really looking forward to another long day.

A/N: Ok well I guess that's it so yea. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanx!

See ya!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Here's #2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH.

**Chapter Two:**

The three teens pulled up in THP's parking lot and got out. "I swear to God Haley, you are worse than Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed as she busted out of the car Haley just turned into a death trap. Lucas, on the other hand, ran and fell to the grass patched area and started to kiss it all over, being thankful to reach the safe, solid ground.

"Ok, I'm not that bad!" Haley tried to defend herself but failed miserably. "Fine! Maybe I could of watched where I was going a little more carefully."

"A little more carefully?" Luke yelled, "Haley, you nearly ran over a seventy year old lady when YOU were suppose to stop at the crosswalk! She had the right of way!"

"Luke chill, I didn't hit her did I? No, now just relax and pop a Midol or something." Haley rolled her eyes. The old granny was lucky to have woken up today. If she did die, Haley was doing her a favor, she was like a hundred for God's sake.

"Whatever." Luke focused his attention on his younger sister, "Regretting getting into a car with her now?"

"Oh definitely," Brooke shook her head up and down furiously then stopped at the look Haley was giving the Davis siblings. It was not a fun one. "But then again, it was like hopping into a car with like Dale Burnheat or whatever. I've always wanted to do Nascar."

Lucas started laughing, "It's Dale Earnheart."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Like I said whatever, it was still part of one of my fantasies at least," Brooke dazed off thinking of her 'other' fantasies. Just counting the number of ways she could take Haley in her car…

"Brooke…Brooke….Yo! Brooke what's up?" Haley snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry just thinking," Brooke stuttered a little.

"Yea I can see that," Haley replied amused. "Anyway, I was thinking since we're in the same grade and all, you might want to go up to the west wing with me and pick up are schedules." Brooke's face lightened up at the idea of spending more time with Haley, "I mean Lucas has to go all the way to the East wing, which I personally think is gay, but whatever. So do you want to?"

Brooke's face died down a little bit, realizing that she was just Luke's replacement for the moment, but quickly covered it up. "Cool, let's go," Brooke linked arms with Haley and they strolled off, getting a few glances. Of course they would, they were the two hottest girls in school, but very different in style, which made them together, even hotter.

Everyone knew Haley's rep. She was the bad-ass chick from the wrong side of the wrong track whose mother just so happened to marry the richest guy in Tree Hill when she was five, after her father abandoned them when she was two. She was a born rebel made to break all the rules, even create them for future reference. Just last year, because of one of Haley's 'expeditions', there was a new rule put in that excluded sex in the Principle's office. Haley James didn't take anyone's shit and called everyone out, even herself when she was drunk. She didn't care about grades, but if she showed up for class and there was a surprise test or something, she usually passed. As for relationship statuses, she didn't have them, not really. Just missions; missions to corrupt America's youth. Haley wasn't exactly straight, but she wasn't complete les, she went both ways. Which surprisingly the student body took ok, well there were those few insignificant others, but they were just the bitches of Tree Hill. Theresa and her posy, it was basically just a downgrade version of Brooke's clique, which was just sad.

As for Brooke, she wasn't as open as Haley to her sexuality _that_ way, just when she was drunk and they were playing games or something. Other than that, she was Brooke, Brooke Davis. The Queen of Tree Hill. She was a lot like Haley in the calling out thing and not taking peoples shit, but she didn't have a bad as temper as Haley and usually didn't have to take it as far as slamming someone's head through some hard object. She had relationships with guys, it only lasted for about two to four weeks, but usually the sex was good. You could say that Haley and Brooke are players, but have never been played before, and most likely was never will.

The thought of Haley James and Brooke Davis together was, incredible to say the least. They were always seen chatting a couple times, but everyone had their little fantasies of the duo, even when it was to just borrow a pencil. It would also be a mystery as to who was playing who, most would bet on Haley, but then again Brooke Davis was known to surprise you every time.

The two girls made their way to the office and got their schedules. After a look over their own schedules, they traded to see if they had any together. Both girls squealed on the inside realizing they had all but one class together.

"So," Brooke said but was interrupted by the voice on the intercom…

"_**All Students must report to the auditorium for the first day back welcome by the principle. I repeat NOW! ALL students report to the auditorium…NOW! That means you too Ms. James!"**_

A few students snickered at the last statement. Haley just rolled her eyes. She was used to it, the whole front office hated her, it wasn't her fault…okay it was, but she didn't care, what could happen?

"Well, I got to go, meeting up with Luke and Ryan. You better get going, don't want to be late. See you later Brooke." With that Haley left through the crowded halls in search of her two main boys. Ryan was Haley's older step-brother, even though she hated her step-dad, Ryan was cool. He was like the male version of Haley, and Luke's best friend as well…had to make you wonder…

"Yeah, see ya," Brooke trailed off a little disappointed in Haley's sudden absence.

"Hey, Brooke you in there?" Brooke's best friend, Peyton, snapped in her face.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" Brooke put on her perky voice, but Peyton knew better.

"Thinking 'bout her, huh?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Brooke snapped, "Let's go, we don't want to be late P. Sawyer," Brooke linked her arms and started to change the subject more.

"Yeah, late." Peyton mumbled. They had been in this school for three years, and every year it started off with the Principles Welcome Speech. No one paid attention to Mr. Turner, except last year when they were laughing at him. But that was only because his hair was dyed blue, thanks to the one and only…that's right, Haley James.

"So, how come I didn't give you a ride this morning? I was worried when your perky voice didn't wake me up this morning to tell me you're in my house and to get my ass out of bed."

"Oh, I uh…got a ride…from, uh…someone else." Brooke stumbled.

"Someone else as in Haley James?" Peyton asked in an amused tone. Brooke raised an eyebrow at her wondering how she knew. "I saw you guys pull up in her new car, it looks like, and then I saw you and Luke yelling."

"Oh my God! Haley is like the worst driver in the world, worse than you." Brooke exclaimed.

"That bad, eh?"

"She was lucky she was Haley, otherwise I'd agree not to ride again."

"Wait, your riding again with her?"

Well yeah," Brooke bumped into a freshmen, "Oh sorry," He just nodded speechless and walked backwards into other people. Peyton and Brooke just laughed, "Anyways, She gave me a ride here and offered one home, so I said yes."

"Of course," Peyton whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Peyton gave Brooke a tight smile, "Hey look we're here," They entered the auditorium and found their group of friends. "Hey guys," Peyton greeted.

"Hi," they all said. Their little group consisted of Jake Jagelski, Nathan Scott, Tim Smith, Felix and Anna Santoes, and Brooke and Peyton.

"You guys ready for another boring assembly?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, my favorite part, is when he starts to explain the 'locker care' rules." Nathan replied sarcastically.

All of sudden all the noise in the room ceased. "Welcome students of Tree Hill Prep…" Mr. Turner addressed. He continued with the usual 'How wonderful it is to see all these young faces here today.' Brooke started getting bored and looked around for her brother, which who would most likely be seated next to Haley. She found Luke, Ryan, and the rest of Haley's group seated in the back corner of the place shining red dots on people and laughing, but Haley well she was no where in sight. That was weird…her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the double doors opening.

Everyone turned around to see who dared interrupt Mr. Turner's speech. In the doorway stood none other than Haley James. "What?" she asked in the dead silence like she had no clue what everyone was staring at.

"Ms. James," Mr. Turner said, "How wonderful of you to join us."

"Well, I thought I'd grace you with my presence so, here I am. Although, I am shocked you would start this without me. Please tell me I haven't missed the part of your speech where you go on about how important it is to respect the teachers, because I need to cross of all the possible things I could say or do to get in trouble, so I can use the ones I have left, and make new ones." Everyone tried to stifle there laughter and all the "ooooo's" that seemed to slip out of their mouths.

"Ms. James Saturday detention. Now take a seat." Mr. Turner meant business, but Haley was just getting started.

"Is that this Saturday? Cuz I have a date with the Bradley twins and it involved a Jacuzzi and I don't want to miss that."

"THIS SATURDAY! NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT!" Mr. Turner found out his wife was cheating on him, taking all his money, and dealing with Haley James was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Ok, geez, take a chill pill. I'm going to my seat!" Haley mocked him. She went over to her friends and sat down. Mr. Turner continued with his speech. Haley's eyes wondered around when they came across Brooke, who, surprisingly, was looking back at her. Brooke smiled and Haley smiled back, but it wasn't a smirk or a fake smile, it was a soft genuine smile. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a while, until Jordan, a groupie of Haley's, nudged Haley. Haley looked away from Brooke and they settled on Jordan as they started talking. Brooke sighed and focused back on Mr. Turner.

'_That didn't mean anything…did it?' _Brooke thought. She sighed again, _'Of course it didn't…'_

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and stuff. I have an idea where I'm going to take this, but I'm going to drag it out a bit, build up the characters and everything. Thanks again and until next time!**

**See Ya! **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ok, so I guess majority speaks, and most of you want to see a Baley hookup soon (I as well). This will give you a well…I guess you'll just have to read, but I'm pretty sure this will hold you over, or something. Thanks again! Here's # 3... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OTH**

**Chapter 3:**

Haley James entered the darkened house tip toeing to the stairs when…CLICK. Haley covered her eyes at the bright light that shinned through the previously dark room. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way, she sighed when she realized who it was. "Listen, Karen…"

"Kitchen, now Haley!" Karen walked into the kitchen.

Reluctantly Haley followed with her head down knowing she was busted. When she entered the kitchen she saw Karen sitting at the counter. "Sit," was all Karen said. Haley, knowing what was to become of her, agreed and sat down.

"Look, Karen…"

"Don't you 'look Karen' me! I want to know what you are doing coming home at three o'clock in the morning?" Haley was about to say something when Karen kept going, "I know, this isn't your _home, _home. But you're like a daughter to me. You have been since the day you moved in next door. I promised you I would always be there for you. You practically live here, and it is my job to make sure you are ok when the next day comes around. I've sat and watched long enough of you coming home at early hours in the morning drunk or high or stoned or whatever the hell you've been doing and I refuse to…"

Karen was interrupted by Haley lurching forward and hugging her. Karen was a little taken aback by the hug but quickly recovered and hugged back. After a few moments, Haley pulled back, "Thank you," she whispered wiping away a few tears she didn't realized were there.

"For what?" Karen pushed a loose strand of Haley's hair behind her ear.

"Being a mom," Haley laughed lightly. "I mean, I don't have the greatest. Hell, who am I kidding? She's not even a mom. When I met you and Andy, you guys treated me as one of your own. Something I never had. I want to thank you for that, for being here for me. Just like a real mom."

"No problem, you're always welcome here, just try not to come home anymore at three in the morning." Haley smiled and Karen caught it, "What you smiling about?"

"Home…it has a nice ring to it," Karen took Haley in for another hug.

"Alright," Karen said getting up from her chair, "I think it's time we go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you wouldn't want to make Andy waiting any longer, who knows how many cold showers you put him through." Haley got up and ran up stairs with Karen hot on her heels.

"Haley, one more word and you're grounded missy!" Karen yelled at her. Haley made it to her room, that was kept for her and Karen gave up. She strolled down the hall to her own bedroom to find that indeed her husband was waiting.

"What took you so long?" He whispered huskily.

"Mother duties,"

"Really? Well, you have some wife duties to attend to also, so…"

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up,"

"I love it when you're in control! Rawrrrrr!"

"Andy!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was eleven at night at a very 'slammin' party, as some would say. And yet there sat Brooke Davis at the kitchen table with a drink in her hand, a fake smile plastered on her face, and bored out of her mind. It was the same thing almost every night. There was a party, she went, got drunk, went to bed, not always alone. Tonight the party was at her house. Her parents were out of town for two days, which rarely ever happened, so the Davis siblings decided to take advantage of it.

Brooke got up from her spot and started to roam around looking for any familiar faces. Most the people she saw however, were either her brother's friends or people from THP who decided not to miss a Davis party. Brooke decided to just head up to her room and pass out, it seemed like a very better alternative then the party.

Brooke opened the door to her room, which she was praying wasn't 'occupied', and found that indeed it was being occupied. But Brooke was happy about this occupant and the fact that she _was_ alone. Brooke stood at the doorway admiring Haley, taking advantage of the situation and taking in every ounce of her she could get in at the time being. Haley was always one to be named 'hot' or 'sexy' or 'straight up banging', but now, as Haley lay on her bed sleeping with the moonlight from her window hitting her lightly, she looked…beautiful. Almost angelic…hell, she was angelic. Brooke hated how people took Haley for granted all the time. She wasn't really like how she lead on, like Brooke herself, they were both very misunderstood girls.

Brooke noticed Haley start to stir and open her eyes. "Hey," Haley whispered, stretching her arms and legs a little. Brooke couldn't help but stare as Haley's shirt rose up a bit.

Brooke finally snapped back to reality, "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, no. It's cool, I was just getting away from the party for a little bit. Sorry I'm not in my room or anything, but it was kind of 'occupied' by Tim and some one desperate enough to get with him. I felt bad for the poor guy and decided I better not interrupt his five minutes of game time. I didn't really think I'd fall asleep, it's just I guess this room is so…calming."

"It's cool, I don't blame you, you know you can crash in here anytime. I know what you mean too, sometimes the party gets a little…" Brooke looked for a word in her mind to describe it.

"Old?" Haley tried.

Brooke looked at Haley, "Yeah, old." Haley nodded silently and stood up off the bed.

Haley broke the awkward silence that seemed to find it's way between the two teenagers, "Well, I should go, so…"

"Are you sure?" Brooke quickly asked, not wanting to be rejected, even though there wasn't much to be rejected on, "I mean, the party hasn't changed much and I could use some company."

Haley looked at Brooke wondering if she was serious or not. When Brooke hadn't said anything or break out laughing, Haley decided she was. "Ok, cool." Haley was still a little hesitant in her answer. Yeah, she was more than willing to spend her time with Brooke all alone, but that was just it, _alone._ Haley wasn't sure how long she could go with Brooke without kissing her. The normal sexual tension was enough, add a closed space and no one else, that was trouble. Little did Haley know, Brooke was feeling the same way.

Haley settled back on the bed in her current position, and Brooke closed the door walking to her bed lying next to Haley. The two girls just sat there in, surprisingly, comfortable silence as the music from the party blared through the house. Soon, both girls ended up falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later…

Haley woke up, not to the sound of music still blaring, but to the feeling of hot breathe trickling on her neck. The feeling of it made Haley shiver. She shifted her head to see Brooke's head lying on her. She looked down to find herself and Brooke tangled together with Haley on her back and Brooke's arm dangled over Haley's stomach. Haley's breathing quickened at the close proximity of Brooke she was.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open. The first thing that came in to her view was Haley's face staring right back at her. Brooke looked into Haley's eyes and found them to mirror her own, with the lust, wanting, and needing filled in them. All of sudden Brooke kissed her. She didn't know what came over her, but she had to, she couldn't keep it in her any longer.

Haley was shocked to say the least, but was so happy. It was amazing to her, she had kissed so many people before, but this…this was the kiss. Not just a kiss, but THE kiss, that one kiss that takes your breathe away before it even starts. When Brooke was about to pull away she was surprised to be pulled back in by Haley, who smiled against her lips as they continued to kiss.

Brooke felt Haley's tongue graze her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she found herself happily obliging. Haley sat up as Brooke advanced over her sitting in Haley's lap and straddling her waist. Haley rested her hands on Brooke's hips as they continued to make out, not wanting to stop, but needing air. As soon as they both let off, Haley made her way to Brooke's neck, leaving small wet butterfly kisses on every inch she had access to. Once Brooke found her breathe she let Haley work her magic till she needed more of her. She found Haley's lips and they were off again in an intense game of tonsil hockey.

Brooke decided she was going to burst if Haley teased her anymore, and needed more of her. She wanted to feel every curve of Haley, and explore every aspect of her beautiful body. Brooke started to work her hands up Haley's shirt and went to lift it up when…

**A/N: Ok, that took me awhile to write up, and I'm sorry. My computer freezes when I'm like writing and I don't save it. So I ended up re-writing this chapter at least five times. Now I'm paranoid to where I save it every other sentence. I hope you liked it, I kind of feel like I rushed the hookup a bit, but I was too frustrated and tired to continue, and thought I'd kept you waiting long enough. Anyways I hope you like it, and I want to thank all of you who have replied, and those who read it. Thanx again!**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot. And sorry for making you wait, I thought that that'd be a good cliffhanger place so I went for it. Anyways, thank you again and here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OTH**

**Chapter Four:**

Brooke started to work her hands up Haley's shirt and went to lift it up when… "Wait," Haley pushed her hand away and broke the kiss. Brooke looked at Haley with a confused face and out of breathe not understanding what she did wrong. Haley read her mind and tried to reassure her that wasn't the case, "No, it's not you, believe me, you didn't do anything wrong, I don't see how that's possible." Haley smiled at Brooke who still looked uncertain.

"Then… what's the matter?" Brooke had done this before, but probably not as much as Haley, and that kind of intimidated her. Brooke didn't want to do anything wrong to make Haley think she wasn't ready or not good enough.

"Listen, Brooke, you mean a lot to me. I've liked you since the 6th grade, and I just don't want to rush things. I've done this a lot, everyone knows my reputation, and I'm pretty sure you do too," Brooke nodded her head, still not really grasping Haley's point. Haley saw the look on Brooke's face and continued, "I've done a lot of things, but I've never done this. What I mean by that is, it's never meant anything to me, till now." Brooke had been looking down the entire time and raised her head to look at Haley.

"This…means something to you?" Brooke couldn't help but break a little smile when she said that.

Haley nodded and took Brooke's hands in hers, leaning her forehead against hers. "Everything," Haley whispered. Brooke broke into a huge smile and Haley wore one just as big on her face. Haley laughed lightly and caught Brooke in another kiss. Except, this time, unlike the first, it wasn't rushed, it was a slow, light kiss that seemed just as wonderful as the others.

After the two, now ecstatic girls, made out for awhile they soon fell asleep. Both dreaming of one another and no worries to be found in their minds. And totally unaware of the what the next day would bring, good or bad…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke yawned and stretched her arms. She glanced over at the clock that read one A.M. and wondered what kept her up that late. Then flashbacks of the previous nights events flooded her head and she smiled, for the first time in awhile (besides that night) a big, gigantic, real, with dimples as big as the grand canyon, smile. She turned her head expecting to find Haley laying next to her, but was disappointed to find her not. Brooke sat up in the bed and instantly her head started spinning as doubts started to fill it.

'_**What if she was too drunk to remember and thought it was a mistake?'**_

'_**What if she did remembered and thought it was a mistake?'**_

'_**Did she really mean what she said or was that just an excuse to get out of going all the way?'**_

'_**Did she think I wasn't ready?'**_

'_**Was I suppose to be another conquest that she decided not to conquer?'**_

'_**Maybe she's just scared of what Luke would say?'**_

All these thoughts were forming in Brooke's head and she couldn't believe how naïve she was last night. It was Haley James, she should of seen this coming. But last night, when Haley said those things to her, it sounded like she actually meant it. Brooke should of known better. She was brought out of her thoughts when her bathroom door opened and out came Haley wearing nothing but one of Brooke's gray, oversized Raven's cheerleading hoodies.

"You're up," Haley smiled.

Brooke let out a breathe, scolding herself for thinking Haley would do that to her. "Yeah, just now." Brooke looked at Haley and was mesmerized at how…adorable, she looked in her huge jacket.

Haley followed Brooke's gaze and laughed, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I didn't feel like going back to my room and just thought…" Haley's voice trailed off and Brooke picked up.

"No, it's cool. Besides, you look hot in my clothes." Brooke smirked. Haley blushed a little and looked away. _'Oh my God, did I just blush?'. _"Is Haley James blushing?" Brooke teased with an even bigger smirk.

"Shut up," Haley mumbled, "I can't help it that you do that to me." A little smile played at Haley's lips, still thinking this was all a dream. A flash of guilt crossed Brooke's face, but she quickly covered it up with a smile hoping Haley didn't notice. Haley did notice however, and knew exactly what it was for. She sighed and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge near Brooke. "You thought I left, didn't you?"

Brooke looked at her and couldn't believe how she had thought her thoughts just a while ago, if that made any sense at all. "Look Haley--"

"No, it's ok I get it. If I woke up expecting me to be there I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't there, laying next to me." Haley said the last part slowly wondering if that made any sense at all. Both girls started laughing forgetting for a moment what they were discussing. When they calmed down Haley remembered what she was trying to say, "I think you get what I was trying to say. Look Brooke, I've made a lot of mistakes, but last night, wasn't one of them. I meant what I said about this meaning something. I just have to know, well…" Haley took a deep breathe. She wasn't sure if she should take this risk, but knew she had to, "Does this mean something to you as well?"

Brooke looked at Haley. Not looked, but 'looked'. At this moment, she looked so, she wasn't quite sure. She'd never seen her like this. For the longest time she'd known Haley, she was always tough, collected, always together. But now, she looked…vulnerable, lost. Brooke was sure there was more to Haley then she let on, with the rough family life she had, more like the family that was never there, the late nights. It wasn't the best way to live, Brooke knew that, she knew half of it at least. But it always seemed to fit Haley, now she wasn't sure if it ever did from the look in Haley's eyes.

Realizing she hadn't answered Haley, Brooke smiled and kissed her. Haley was a little taken back, but recovered and kissed back. Brooke pulled away, smirked, leaned her forehead against Haley's and said, "Everything,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three days since both the girl's confessions to one another and they couldn't have been happier. They decided they wouldn't tell anyone. Actually, it was Haley's decision. She figured Brooke would probably want to keep things on the DL for awhile. Besides, they both didn't think anyone would believe that their relationship was serious. So, for now, they were content with the janitor closet breaks, and midnight 'snacks'. Granted they hadn't slept together yet, Haley still wanted to take things slow. Not to mention the fact that she didn't want to do anything to screw it up with Brooke, she'd been waiting too long.

Both girls were laying on Haley's bed with Haley lying on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke's arm around Haley's shoulders, gently stroking her hair. It was weird, Haley thought. She had never been the cuddling type, but with Brooke she could cuddle all day. It was also amazing how wrapped she was around Brooke's finger, not that she'd ever let her know that.

"So, you're telling me that people actually wear clothes like that," Brooke scoffed at the attire people in Haley's magazine were wearing.

Haley groaned, "For the last time Brooke, not everybody wears short skirts and tight tops with bright colors that come from million dollar labels like Prada or Gucci."

"Um, Haley, those are purses." Brooke looked down at her clueless girlfriend. _'Wait, did I just think girlfriend?'_

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I think you know what I mean." Haley looked up and saw Brooke's expression. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you question?" Brooke seemed serious so Haley could tell something was up.

Haley sat up out of Brooke's embrace and looked at her, "Yeah, anything."

Brooke was hesitant at first, "What are we?"

Haley looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Like, what are we?" Brooke motioned between herself and Haley. "Are we like, girlfriend and girlfriend?"

Immediately Haley tensed up. 'Girlfriend'. That term alone scared the hell out of her. She'd never been anyone's girlfriend before. She was most definitely scared of commitment. She didn't know why, but the thought of someone relying on her for anything, just didn't sit well. _'What am I supposed to do? I like Brooke a lot, but…girlfriend? Can I do it? Oh god what am I going to do?'_

Brooke felt like hyperventilating right then and there. She honestly didn't know what she expected Haley to say, but no answer and a blank face wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Brooke nodded her head slowly and got up off the bed grabbing her coat off a chair. Haley didn't notice she got up until she was to the door.

"Wait!" Haley jumped up and ran to the door, "Brooke what are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure you just gave me your answer Haley," Brooke made a move for the door but was cut of by Haley again.

"No, Brooke, that's not it. I like you…a lot--"

"And obviously that's not enough." Brooke looked at Haley who could do nothing but stare back hopelessly. Brooke let out a little bitter laugh and left out of Haley's door without another word.

Haley stood in the same spot not understanding what just happened. How could she just let Brooke walk out like that? She had liked her forever and as soon as she got her she let her go. Why? All because she was scared of a stupid word. No matter what she did however, she couldn't get over it. Was she really that screwed up? Was she really that lost? All of a sudden, Haley was filled with anger. But not to Brooke, to herself. Everything bad that happened was always her own fault. And no matter how hard she tried to stop it, she couldn't. She was just one big screw up, and that's what she would always be.

Haley walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out the half empty bottle of Vodka. She laid down on her bed and started chugging away, turning on her stereo with her remote and raising the volume all the way up. She at least had one relying source in her life, and she could give a rats ass if it wasn't the best. It's not like she had anyone to impress right?

**A/N: Ok, well that's it for now. I was going to write more but decided you wanted an update. I hope you liked it, it wasn't exactly how I planned out, but I'm remotely happy with it. Anyways, thanks again!**

**See Ya!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys, ok I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. They really help me know what you guys want and stuff. I try to make them longer, but I usually don't want to wait more than a week to update, but now that school is starting to calm down and stuff, I can type more often. So, I'm hoping this one will be a longer one. I'm going non-stop tonight so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, I don't own any OTH characters or OTH related topics, ideas, yadda yadda, ECT.**

**Chapter 5:**

It was Wednesday; a day after what happened with Brooke and Haley couldn't find herself to get out of bed. You could say that she was wallowing in self pity. But then again, that's the point of wallowing, so wallow she did. She lay on her back, counting the tiles on the ceiling. She was at thirty-seven when she realized the whole thing was useless. No matter what she did her mind always wandered back to Brooke. Brooke's smile, Brooke's dimples, Brooke's chestnut hair. Everything about Brooke was perfect, and everything about her was not.

'_**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock'**_

Haley sighed, it was probably Ryan coming to see if she was feeling any better. Earlier that morning Haley told him that she wasn't feeling so good and decided not to go to school. He bought it of course. "Come in,"

"Hey, sis," Ryan poked his head through the door. "You decent?"

"You're staring right at me loser. If I wasn't I'm pretty sure you would have noticed by now." Haley wasn't in the mood to deal with her thick, skull headed brother.

"Whoa! When you said you were sick I didn't know it was PMS." Ryan sat at Haley's computer chair looking at her; he furrowed his brows, "What are you doing?"

Haley realized she was still counting the tiles subconsciously and sat up. "Nothing, what are you doing here anyway Ryan? Don't you have some hoe to screw?"

Ryan smirked, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Haley threw her pillow at Ryan and hit him square in the face. She started laughing as he just glared, "Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Slut."

"Prick."

"Hoe."

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Man-whore."

"Bitch."

"HA!" Haley smiled triumphantly. Ryan looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? What do you mean HA?"

"You said bitch twice. Meaning, you ran out of words, and I didn't. Therefore I won!" Haley stuck out her tongue.

"That doesn't make sense." Ryan complained, "I started first, therefore, I had to say more words. The only way you can win is if you can come up with another word."

Haley smirked, and let the word roll off her tongue slowly, but with no hesitation, "Dumb-ass,"

Ryan hung his head defeated, "You win, you win,"

"So, don't avoid the question. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how my baby sister was doing, is that so much to ask?" Ryan asked innocently. Haley glared at Ryan telling him to cut the bull. He sighed, "Mom and dad are back and they want us to go out to dinner with the Davis's and Scott's. So," Ryan got up off the chair made his way to the door, and turned around, "Get ready, we don't want to be late."

Ryan left too quickly for Haley to get a word in edge wise. She sighed and got up off the bed. "Should at least make myself presentable." she said to herself. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take her shower. Preparing herself for the definite eventful night ahead…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a day since she walked out on Haley, and she was already regretting it. Hell, she regretted it the second she made a move towards the door. Maybe she did overreact. Being a girlfriend was a big responsibility, Brooke herself was scared at that word. But, she was willing to take a chance. If Haley wasn't that wasn't her problem. But she really wanted to let it go, even though she knew she couldn't.

Brooke was downstairs eating an apple when her brother's male best friend walked in the door. "Well hello Brooke, how are you doing this fine evening?"

"Just peachy," Brooke answered sarcastically. She knew she was being a bitch, but she didn't care. Ryan wasn't ever one to be on her favorites list, especially not now.

"Geez, what is with you girls!" Ryan exasperated, "Is this like PMS week or something!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"First Haley was being a bitch to me, and all I was doing was making sure how she was doing. And then I come here, offer a nice greeting with genuine courtesy, and you bitch back, it's crazy I swear. Oh, and how can I forget that girl who slapped me 'cuz I slapped her ass!"

"Ok, I'm going to ignore that last comment. But what did you mean when you said you were making sure how Haley was doing? Is she like sick or something?" Brooke looked concerned. She couldn't help but wonder today if she was the reason Haley didn't go to school. Then she just thought she skipped like the rest of the time she didn't show up.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you just ask her at dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" This was the first time Brooke had heard anything of a dinner.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Our family, yours and the Scott's are all having dinner tonight at like eight. Didn't your mom tell you?"

"No," Brooke spaced off thinking of the dinner less than four hours away. Could she face Haley tonight? What would she say to her? Would she say anything? Would Haley even look at her? All these thoughts were swimming in Brooke's mind, she didn't notice Ryan go upstairs to Luke's room. Or her mother walk in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Karen greeted, taking Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Hey," she flatly greeted back.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look spaced out there for a sec," Karen sat across from her daughter. She hadn't seemed completely right since the previous night when she came home.

"Uh, no…I'm good." Brooke put on a fake smile, knowing that Karen probably saw right through it. "So," She tried getting of the subject at hand, "Dinner tonight with the James's and Scott's ?"

Karen sighed, "Yeah, you know another one of those old, boring business dinner's at one of those overly-priced restaurants." Brooke laughed at her mother's antics; her father was right, she did get her dramatic sense from her mother. "I love their kids to death. In fact Haley, Nathan, and Ryan spend so much time here, they're like apart of this family, and I love spending time with them. But their parents, oh god, they have to be the most snootiest, stuck-up, bitc-" Karen stopped realizing what she was about to say, "Well you get the point."

Brooke laughed, she was right, they were the most stuck-up people in Tree Hill. Including themselves, they were the three richest families in Tree Hill, but unlike the James's and Scott's, they didn't let you know it. Well, maybe the kids did, but Karen and Andy were the most kindest people you could meet, and defiantly the most interesting parents. Brooke got up from the kitchen table, and threw away her apple, "Well, I should start getting ready,"

"Ok, sweetie, don't fall in the toilet!" Karen yelled up the stairs at her daughter ascending up them.

"MooOOooM!" Brooke whined. She hated it when her mom brought that up. It was one time! And she was five, she lost her balance, it happens to a lot of other people. Right?

Karen just chuckled, the best part of being a parent was getting to embarrass your young, especially when they're dates come by the house. Lucas and Brooke hadn't brought a date to the house since Lucas's prom last year when Andy and Karen whipped out the naked tub pictures. His face was priceless…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what's up with Haley?" Luke asked Ryan.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Well, gee thanks for letting me know, you've been real helpful Ry."

"What is wrong with everyone today, geez! Is everyone PMSing today!" Ryan exclaimed, "I haven't done anything to anyone today, and everyone is giving me such attitude!" Luke gave Ryan a questioning glance, "Ok, so maybe that girl had a right to slap me, but Haley, you and Brooke have no right for your bitter, sarcastic attitudes."

"Maybe your just getting too soft. Ever think _you're _the one who is being too emotional and PMSing?" Luke teased.

Ryan however, didn't think he was joking and took it seriously, "Dude! That can't happen can it? I mean, maybe I have been a little crabby and touchy, but I don't think I'm turning into a girl! Do you!"

Luke laughed at his friends idiotic behavior. The only person in the world that would take something like that seriously is Tim, and that was just sad. "Dude," Ryan said catching Luke's attention and standing in front of the mirror, "You think I look fat?" Luke just laughed and shook his head. Ryan didn't understand what he was laughing at so he just continued to check himself out, which only brought Luke's laughter louder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was eight o'clock and the three families chatted away about business and what not. Well, more like the adults, the children just looked onward and made small talk. Nobody, however (or so it seemed), noticed the tension that was building between Brooke and Haley. Unfortunately, or not depending on how you look at it, they were seated next to each other. Luke and Ryan were seated next to each other, next to them was Nathan and Tim. Yes, Tim, he was always with Nathan so he figured he might as well go with him to the dinner, it's not like no one really cared anyway right?

Haley sighed, "Hey, um… I'm going to go to the bathroom, excu-" Haley rolled her eyes, "Screw it, I'm just going to the bathroom. If I'm not back in five minutes, wait five more."

Nathan looked at Haley, "What if your not back by then?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Wait longer," she smirked.

When Haley left Brooke subconsciously let out a breathe. Being around Haley was enough without sexual tension, other tension, and being right next to her wasn't helping. Nathan _did _notice the tension building between the two girls, and figured he should get to the bottom of the whole thing and just ask Haley.

Tim noticed Nathan leaving, "Yo, Nate! Where you going?"

"Bathroom," Nathan said without looking back.

"What am I supposed to do until you get back?" Nathan didn't look back and just shrugged his shoulders. Tim sighed, "So," he turned to Luke and Ryan, "Is it just a girl thing to go to the bathroom together?" Tim asked trying to find a way to go with Nathan without looking too attached.

"No--Luke

"Yes-- Ryan

Luke and Ryan looked at each other, "Dude, guys don't do that, it's just wrong," Luke said to Ryan.

"So…only girls do it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh God!" Ryan and Tim said simultaneously. They looked at each other with a look of understanding in each other in their eyes. "DuUuUde!" they both said and started conversing about other 'girl sign' things.

Luke looked between the two and shook his head. "Nathan dude get back here," he muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley exited the bathroom and bumped right in to some one, "Oh God I-" Haley looked at the person she bumped into and smacked him in his chest. "Jesus Nathan! What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Yes, you caught me Haley. I've been trying to get you alone for the past month waiting for the opportune moment to make you have a heart attack, because that's just what I do." Nathan replied sarcastically.

Haley rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, "That wasn't the least bit funny,"

Nathan rolled his eyes mocking Haley, "You know if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head."

"Oh, kind of like how your face got stuck like that?" Haley smirked.

"Shut up," Nathan muttered.

"Whoa!" Haley waved her hands in the air, "I better stop myself right now if your going to comeback with remarks like that at me. I don't know if I can compete,"

"You're stupid," Nathan pouted like a five year old.

"Your face is stupid!" Haley quipped back.

"You think my comebacks are lame? Sweetie, yours are like sooo last year!" Nathan said in a girl voice and snapped his finger.

Haley held her ground and didn't break a smile, with no hesitation and complete mock seriousness she said, "You face is sooo last year!"

Nathan just laughed, "That didn't even make sense," He kept laughing.

Haley smirked and said, "Your fa--"

Nathan held up his hand, "Don't. Is that like the only thing you can come up with?"

"When I don't have anything better? Yeah, I mean it works with just about anything, especially when it doesn't make sense."

Nathan shook his head, "Why I put up with you is beyond me,"

"I know why I put up with you. It's pity mostly. It reminds me of the adopt-a-friend program, except your worse than those kids 'cuz your stupid. And a loner." Nathan just shook his head. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. If he got arthritis or something in his neck, he was going to kill Haley. "Anyways," Haley shook Nathan out of his thoughts, "What are you doing here Nathan?" Nathan looked at Haley and opened his mouth, "No, What you're really doing here. No lies Nathan."

Nathan sighed, "I wanted to see what was wrong? I mean, maybe no one else noticed the tension between you and Brooke, but I did." Haley opened her mouth, "No," Nathan cut her off like she did before, "I don't want a stupid lie, tell me the truth Haley, I mean it."

Haley sighed, it was weird, Nathan was usually this big macho jackass, but to Haley, he wasn't. He was this really sweet guy, like Luke. That's why she loved them like big brothers, and knew she didn't have to lie to them about who she really was. "Something happened,"

Nathan looked at Haley curiously, "Something happened?" Haley just nodded at him, "What do you mean by that? Did something happen between you and Brooke?" Nathan face widened with astonishment not really needing an answer from Haley.

"Sort of," Haley mumbled.

Nathan looked around and grabbed Haley's arm dragging her to the nearest empty seats. "Ok, tell me everything that happened."

Haley laughed at how Nathan was acting. He knew that Haley had a crush on Brooke, and Brooke had a crush on Haley. He couldn't wait till they finally hooked up. He also couldn't wait for the details of their hook up. "You're like a girl you know that?"

"Haley don't avoid the question, now tell me what happened." Nathan whined.

"Fine," Haley took a deep breathe, "the other night at Brooke and Luke's party, me and Brooke were talking in her room--"

" Alone, room, good, good, keep going," Nathan said with anticipation.

Haley rolled her eyes, "_Anyways, _we were talking and the next thing you know, we fell asleep." Haley paused wondering if Nathan was going to say something again. He decided that it sounded like nothing 'happened' happened, so he decided to let her continue.

"So," Haley continued, "We fell asleep for a while and when we woke up, we just kind of kissed. I was shocked at first, because Brooke is the one who made the first move. But then after awhile, we just made out…and that was it."

"Wait," Nathan said, "That was it?" Nathan realized something and groaned, "Ohhhh Haley! Please tell me you didn't cal her back or anything!"

Haley looked at Nathan. _Was she really that bad that even her closest friends would think that of her? _ "No! Jesus Nathan, you know I wouldn't do that to Brooke! For the past three days we were kind of sneaking around I guess. I got scared ok! She asked me a question, she said the word girlfriend…I…UGH!" Haley groaned, "I freaked out ok! She realized I wasn't up for it, or at least that's what she thought and we haven't spoke since."

Nathan looked at Haley. He knew something happened, but not something like this. He could imagine what she was probably thinking right about now. How much of a screw up she is, how Brooke probably doesn't even want her. He felt bad for her, no one really knew how hard Haley had it. What exactly she went through. They just saw the tough bitch instead of the lonely, lost little girl she was.

"Oh Hay," Nathan hugged her, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted it to work out with Brooke if the opportunity came along."

Haley just buried her head in Nathan's chest, "Guess it's too late now, huh?"

"No, maybe it's not."

Haley looked up at him to see he was serious, "What do you mean Nathan? I really screwed up, I am like a big, fat, royal, humongous screw up!"

"No, no you're not Haley. You, are a wonderful person. You mess up sometimes, no biggie. But the only time you're really letting yourself down, is when you give up." Haley looked at Nathan, not knowing how lucky she was to have a friend as great as him.

"You're right, but what can I do? You know I'm not great at that kind of stuff."

"You'll think of something, you always do. Your Haley James. I would start by just talking to her first though." Nathan gave Haley one last big hug and left leaving her to her thoughts…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nathan!" Luke sighed with relief, "Thank god! I thought you'd never come back! What took you so long anyway?"

"Luke chill, I just ran into someone." Nathan smirked. "Sorry I left you with these two girls,"

Luke laughed, "No joke dude, they just go on and on about…well stuff I definitely don't even want to know about."

"Oh," Nathan turned to Brooke, "I almost forgot, Brooke, there's this guy near the back booths asking for you."

Brooke looked at him confused, "What guy?"

"I don't know, he just said to get you. I think it was our waiter or something." Nathan said trying to convince her to just go back there.

Brooke usually loved to flirt and 'talk' to the waiters at Pierre's Wine Cavern, but after the whole Haley thing she didn't feel up for it. Although, if she didn't go, it might look suspicious and not 'Brooke'. "Oh, ok, see you guys--and girls, later."

Lucas and Nathan laughed at Tim and Ryan who were completely oblivious to everything. Except their conversation of 'Are you an Autumn or a Fall?'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke walked to the back near the restrooms where the back booths were. But instead of seeing the hot waiter boy, she saw Haley. Haley seemed to not notice Brooke's presence and was in deep thought. Brooke just stood there, not knowing if she should stay or go.

Haley felt someone there, and looked up. She was shocked to see Brooke there in front of her. What was she- Nathan! Haley loved that boy, but now he was at the top of her love list.

Brooke noticed Haley noticing her, "Oh, sorry, um…I'll just go." Brooke turned to leave.

"No Brooke wait!" Brooke turned back around to face Haley.

She sighed, "Haley I-"

"Brooke, please. I think we really need to talk." Haley stood up to face Brooke better.

Brooke looked at Haley, and it sounded as if she was pleading with her to stay, but it wasn't going to be that easy, "I think you've said enough."

"But I didn't say anything…" Haley scrunched her eyebrows together.

Brooke looked at Haley dejectedly, "Your silence was enough for me,"

Haley shook her head, "No, Brooke please just hear me out. Please…"

"Ok, talk."

"I freaked ok? And I'm sorry. To be honest you'll most likely hear me say that a lot. Because I do that, I screw up a lot. It's me, it's not who I want to be but it is. I'm afraid of commitment. And the word girlfriend or boyfriend or anything to do with relationships, scares the hell out of me. But I want this to work, I do. And if that means getting over a stupid fear of mine just to be with you, I will. You have to let me know though, am I wasting my time? Because I don't want put myself out there just for you to not feel the same." Haley finished and took a deep breathe,

Brooke stood there not knowing what to say. Of course she felt the same way, but she was just as scared as Haley. Although, if Haley was willing to push her fears aside, so was she. "No, you're not wasting your time."

"Really?"

"Really, really," Brooke smiled.

Haley let out a breathe and smiled, "So, _girlfriend,_ think we should get back?"

Brooke's face fell, "Girlfriend…Haley I…"

Haley's face fell as well, "Oh, but I thought…" Haley couldn't believe this, was this really happening? All of a sudden Brooke smiled and started laughing. Haley looked at her as if she was crazy, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

Brooke calmed down and finally caught her breathe, "Payback's a bitch," she smirked.

Haley realized what she meant and opened her mouth, "You bitch,"

Brooke just laughed as Haley turned around and started to walk off, "Wait Haley, come on stop."

Haley turned around with a pout on her face, "That was mean."

"Oh, poor baby. Anything I can do to make it all better?" Brooke walked up to Haley.

Haley looked at Brooke and smirked, "Maybe a kiss will help?" she suggested innocently. Which was an act she could really pull off.

Brooke smiled leaned in and planted a small soft kiss on her lips, "All better?"

Haley sighed, "I don't know, I mean you really scared me--"

"Don't push it," Brooke warned.

Haley smiled, "Fine,"

"So," Brooke linked her arm with Haley's, "Shall we get going…girlfriend." Haley opened her mouth, "No," Brooke stopped her, "Let's just go." They started walking back.

Haley huffed, "Ok, but you suck the fun out of everything."

"Apparently so do you, or so I've heard." Brooke had to laugh at the look on Haley's face.

"Who the hell have you been talking to?"

Brooks shrugged her shoulders, "No one. I've just heard a few things involving, oh lets see, you, Brandon Solver and his car."

Haley scoffed, "Oh, please, and you believed that? He doesn't even own a car!"

Brooke's eyes widened "You're kidding,"

"No, and even if he did, I wouldn't do that. I mean he's way too needy. I don't like needy people, they're just way too…well, needy." Haley stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh," was all Brooke said as they had just approached the table. Brooke could feel Luke drilling a hole in her with his eyes, "What?" she asked.

"What took you guys so long?" Luke asked.

"Oh…well…um...you see," Brooke didn't know what to say. Then it just hit her. She knew that they would have to really work at this relationship, but at the time she agreed Luke and other people totally spaced her mind. What were they suppose to tell people? Would they?

Haley noticed Brooke's stall and decided to pick it up, "We were talking to those cute waiter boys, even got their number." Haley sat down followed by Brooke, "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. One even had a chin dimple." Broke smiled.

Luke shook his head and laughed, "Should of figured," he seemed to of bought it and turned back to his conversation with Nathan.

Brooke remembered that the cute waiter boy was the reason she went back in the first place. But where was he? And why was Haley there instead? She glanced at Nathan who caught her gaze. He smirked and mouthed the words 'Your Welcome'. Then he focused back on Luke again. Brooke wondered what he mea- _Haley._ He knew, and obviously he was cool with it. _'Maybe this won't be so hard after all' _ Brooke thought. She looked over at Haley and smiled. Haley smiled back and took her hand underneath the table and gave it as squeeze.

'_It's definitely worth it' _Both the girls thought as they looked at each other.

**A/N: Ok wow, it's been like five, six days? I don't know. I meant to update this a while ago, but lucky me I was grounded. Guess from what? That's right my computer. Anyways, I hope you liked this update. I'm starting to write chapter six like now. So, hopefully I won't do anything stupid and still get to write. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again!**

**See Ya!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I know you want to read the chapter so I'm just going to say thanks again. Here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with, from, related to OTH, or whatever, so yeah.**

**Chapter 6:**

"So," Brooke spun around in a newly bought dress from her mother, "You think this will be a good dress for the Raven's Annual Kiss Dan Scott's Ass Party?"

Haley looked up from her CD collection and laughed at her girlfriend, "Of course," Haley smirked, "But there's just one thing wrong with it,"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Haley, "And what's that?"

Haley's smirk got bigger as she moved across the room and stood in front of Brooke, "Far…far, too much clothing," she ran her finger down Brooke's arm and looked up at her. Haley was shorter than Brooke, but it didn't bother her, for some reason she loved Brooke looking down at her.

Brooke just laughed nervously, not being able to control her breathing with Haley so close. Brooke's laughter died down lightly with Haley coming closer. As soon as their lips came in contact Brooke felt her knees go weak.

'_Get a grip Davis, remember, you're always in control, always. And that's the way it's suppose to be.'_

'_But God, is she good at this…'_

When air became a necessity, Brooke came to her senses and lead the way from there on out. She grabbed Haley's waist and started to back her up, till Haley fell/sat down in the computer chair. Brooke sat on Haley's lap, wrapped her legs around her and kissed her with all she had. This made Haley moan and Brooke smirk.

Haley couldn't believe this, what Brooke was doing to her. It was like she was on fire, but not fire, fire, but a cold, dry ice kind of fire. The one that sent chills through your whole body and made you shiver, yet you were hot, not cold. Haley couldn't let this happen though, she was going to beat Brooke in this game of getting to the other, count on it.

Haley pulled Brooke closer to her and moved her lips to Brooke's neck, only to find that her plan had backfired and as more access she had to her, the more she wanted. Brooke let out a moan and arched back.

Brooke shook her head as Haley went to kiss her again. Brooke stood up, took Haley's hand and lead her to the bed. Just as they fell back down on to it and started making out again, the door flew open.

"Hey Hale- Holy Shit!" There, in the doorway, stood the person both Haley and Brooke least expected…

"Tim?" They yelled shocked. At this point Haley was on the floor and Brooke was half way on the bed.

Tim stood there with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to do or say. He was too busy fantasizing of what he just saw, and too busy being scared that they were going to kick his ass if he didn't leave, that he just stood there. When he finally came to his senses all he could muster up was, "Wow,"

Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes at the look in Tim's. Haley stood up and brushed her self off, he was definitely the last person she would expect to see. _What was Tim doing here anyway?_

"Tim?" Haley said.

"Yeah," Tim said still fazed by the scene he had just witnessed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um…uh…well…you see…Ryan…we have a…uh thing…and uh…told me…ask you something…wow." Was all Tim could say. He smiled, "So, uh, how long has this," he motioned between them, "Been going on?"

Brooke just looked at Tim and so did Haley. They looked at each other, deciding whether or not if they should tell him. What was the point, he obviously knew now. "Look Tim," Brooke spoke up, which for some reason surprised Haley. "We don't really want to tell anybody yet. So, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, especially Ryan or Luke."

Tim nodded, "Yeah sure,"

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"No, thank you," Tim smirked his perverted little smirk.

"Goodbye Tim," both Haley and Brooke said.

"Alright, alright, I get the point, I'm leaving. But if you guys ever need a place to like make out or something, my door is always open, just remind me so I can turn on my camcorder." Haley started to push Tim out the door. "Wow, an aggressive girl, Brooke, you don't know what you're in fo--"

Haley sighed, "Well, that was…"

"Unexpected?" Brooke tried, "Awkward? Plain crazy?"

Haley snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

They laughed and shook their heads, "Well, it's Dim. What can you expect?"

"Nothing I guess, " Haley laughed.

They made their way to the bed and fell down on their backs. "So," Brooke intertwined her and Haley's hands, "What's the agenda for tonight?"

"I don't know, you have any plans?" Haley turned over to get a better look at her, _'God, she's perfect…'_

"Actually…well never mind it's nothing," Brooke dismissed quickly.

"No, what is it?"

"Well, Peyton called and wanted to hang out," Brooke glanced over at Haley, "But I don't have to go, I mean I could always stay here with you."

Haley looked at Brooke and could tell she missed her best friend, so did she. So, she figured that this would be a good night to take a break and go back to normal for a little bit, hanging out with best friends way of course. "No,"

"What?"

"No," Haley repeated, "Brooke, I love spending time with you. In fact, if I could, I would stay like this with you forever. Well, except when I need to eat or something but you get the point. Anyway Brooke, the thing is, is I can tell you miss Peyton, I miss Luke too. I think tonight should be a good night for us to spend time with our best friends."

Brooke smiled, "You're right; how did I get so lucky?"

Haley placed a sweet, simple kiss on Brooke's lips and smiled "I ask myself that everyday,"

"So, uh…we don't have to leave now, do we?"

"Of course not, maybe we'll wait two hours," Brooke kissed Haley passionately, "Ummm….uh… ok… maybe… three…hours," Haley said between kisses.

Brooke nodded, "Uh-huh, right answer." Both Haley and Brooke giggled. Why had they not begun this relationship thing earlier…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"James with the ball, she fakes left, sets is up for Scott…he shoots for the win…and it's good!"

"Mouth! It's a video game, you don't need to narrate," Luke said half annoyed and half pissed, but not at Mouth, but at Haley and Nathan.

"Awww," Haley teased, "Is Lukie a little bitter at his, what was that? Fifth, defeat or sixth? Oh well, it doesn't matter, because we kicked your ass! We took you down, down town that is oooooooo! Go Haley! It's your birthday, Go! Go!" All the guys just looked at Haley and laughed, Skills was trying to console his partner who was pissed that he got beaten by a girl.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hips and started to dance with her in their own little victory world and sang in a chorus of, "We beat Luke! What was that? We beat Luke! Oh yeah!"

"You guys can shut up now!" Luke yelled.

"Nope," Nathan smirked twirling Haley, "Not until you say it,"

"But I don't wanna," Luke whined.

"Then we don't wanna stop dancing," Haley said doing a cartwheel.

"Fine," Lucas huffed, "Haley James and Nathan Scott are the best. There's no stopping them. They kicked my ass in Street Ball 2 fair and square. I suck and they don't."

"And…" Nathan said.

He sighed, "And they are way better in bed than me."

Everyone started to laugh as Nathan and Haley started dancing again. Andy walked in with some cookies, which all the boys devoured in a matter of ten seconds. _'Boys are such pigs.' _ Haley rolled her eyes. Then she smiled, _'Good thing Brooke's a girl.'_

"So," Andy's voice broke Haley out of her thoughts," I heard chanting; who beat Luke?"

"We did!" Haley smirked, "And we kicked his ass to the curb, all the way around the block that is. We beat him so bad--"

"Ok Hales, I think my dad gets the point. Besides, Skills was playing too, and got beat, how come you guys are just picking on me?"

"Because," Nathan chimed in, "Skills is good at actual street ball, in the video game he sucks. Unlike you, who is good at both real street and virtual. So beating you is a lot more satisfactory than beating Skills."

"Thanks Nate," Skills said.

"No problem,"

Andy shook his head, there was never a moment of peace and quiet in his house. But when he thought about it, he wouldn't have it any other way. These kids were what kept him young. And even though they drove him nuts, and he could hardly understand why they did half the things they did, he loved each of them as they were his own.

"Yo, Papa Davis," Haley clapped her hands, "You want to play or not?"

Andy laughed, "Sure, I love it when we beat Lucas. How 'bout me and you against Luke and Nate?"

"Deal," The three teens said.

"Boys," Andy settled on the couch, "Get ready to have your ass served to you on a silver platter."

"See," Haley pointed, "I'm not the only one who does it!"

Everyone shook their heads and begun to play, "Oh, and a three pointer made by James to start off the game!"

"Mouth!"

"Sorry,"….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what crap music are you listening to this week, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "For the last time Brooke, you listen to the Back Street Boys, so I wouldn't even start on crappy music."

"Hey," Brooke defended, "Nick and Bryan are like total hotties! If you would open your eyes for like one sec, you'd see it too!"

"You're right Brooke, what was I thinking," Peyton said sarcastically, although Brooke didn't pick up on it.

"Well, it's about time you think like I do." Brooke nodded.

Peyton laughed at her best friend for sixteen years and noticed something in her. It was a certain spark, although she wasn't sure what it was from, it was something that wasn't there before, and it looked like a good thing. "What's up B. Davis?"

Brooke turned around from the CD collection, "What do you mean?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know it's just, something's different about you. You're more…cheery, I guess. Just wanted to see what was up. Anything you're not telling me?"

Brooke looked at Peyton, not knowing if she should tell her or not. She hated lying to her best friend, but she wasn't sure how she'd react. It was better this way, or at least she thought, "Nothing, just happy I guess."

Peyton knew she was hiding something, or was it someone? She shook it off though, knowing when she was ready she'd tell her. "Ok, so what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Wasn't sure, just kind of wanted to hang out,"

Brooke felt bad, ever since her and Haley she'd been kind of not there. To top it off she was lying to her best friend. "Yea, sorry 'bout that. That English project is tough, half our final grade and all. I just really want to pass Jr. year, you know?"

"Yea I know," Peyton replied with an amused smile, "Especially when your partner is none other than Haley James."

Brooke blushed a little, thinking of their 'project'. "Yea, well…uh…you know…it helps a bit." Brooke cleared her throat, "So, what do you want to do tonight, I'm all yours."

"All mine eh?" Peyton teased.

"Peyton!" Brooke hissed.

"I know, I know. I have a boyfriend." She replied dully.

"Oh please," Brooke scoffed, "You're like so in love with Jake. Don't even try to act like you don't."

Peyton smiled, one that seemed to match Brooke's when she thought of Haley, "I know, I'm madly in love with him and I don't care who knows it, except him of course."

Brooke just laughed, "You are one weird cat Peyton Sawyer, you're lucky you're my best friend."

"And here I thought you were the lucky one to have me grace you with _my _presence,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You still haven't answered my question. _What do you want to do tonight?_" Brooke asked stressing every word.

"To be honest, I don't know," Brooke shot her an annoyed look, "But, we could always go to your house, I mean you have much more to do over there."

"Peyton!" Brooke screeched, "The only reason you want to go over there is because Jake is most likely over there." She accused.

"I know! I know! I'm terrible, shoot me now! But Brooke, you have no idea what it's like to be away from someone you love. It's like...pure torture." Peyton whined.

Brooke smirked, _'You have no idea…' _"Who knew one day Peyton Sawyer, the queen of all broods, would fall in loOoOve."

"Shut up," Peyton pouted.

Brooke just laughed, then it hit her, what exactly she thought, _'Wait! Hold it! Love? Haley? No idea? Love? Whoa! Red light Red light!' _Brooke started freaking, in her mind. Did she love Haley? Was it possible? Should she tell Haley? Would Haley feel the same way? Did this mean that she did love her? It couldn't be….

"You in there?" Peyton asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry what?"

Peyton laughed, "Are we going to your house or not?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Ok, sure. Wouldn't want to keep you from Jake too long now. You might start singing lonely love songs. God knows I'd kill myself then you if that happened."

Peyton crinkled her eyebrows, "I think you mixed it up Brooke,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's think about it for a sec. Ok? If you killed yourself first how would you kill me?" Brooke just looked at her, Peyton sighed, "If you die Brooke you'd be dead, meaning you couldn't kill me."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Ohhhhhh, Yea I meant it the other way." Peyton laughed, "Shut up you fake goldilocks. So are we going or not?"

"Yea, yea we're going. Just let me grab my things."……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, oh, oh, and she wins again!" Peyton and Broke walked in to see Haley and Jake furiously playing away at their controllers hitting every button possible. It looked as though Haley had just won as she jumped up and started doing a little dance, "What was that? Huh? Huh? That's right I can't hear you? Why? Maybe it's because I'm too busy winning!"

Jake sat on the couch sulking his defeat by a girl. It was funny, even though their two groups were completely different, and at school they didn't communicate much, outside of school everyone was like the best of friends. Although right now Haley wasn't very high on his list. How could she beat him?

"Awww, poor baby. Did my baby just get beat by a girl?" Peyton walked further in the room to make her presence known, with Broke tagging along. She couldn't help but think how adorable Haley looked doing her little dance.

Jake's face lit up, "Peyton?" He smiled and literally ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around. Peyton just squealed. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Haley, just tuning in, noticed Brooke smirking and looking at her. She blushed at the thought of Brooke seeing her dance like that. _'I just had to beat him!'_

When Jake put Peyton down she laughed, "Did Haley hurt your ego?" He pouted out his lips and nodded sadly. "Aww, anything I can do to make it better?" Jake smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively, then whispered something in her ear. Peyton's eyes widened, "Jake!" she hissed. Jake just laughed.

Brooke rolled her eyes then looked over at Haley who was staring right back at her. Brooke smirked and saw Haley blush, _'Who knew Haley James got embarrassed much?'_

"So," Luke said, stopping all the coupley ogling (not noticed his best friend and his sister's of course). "What are you two doing here?"

"Peyton got lo-, home sick. Too long away from her hunny, she tends to get a little broody/bitchy Peyton. Not very fun for me." Brooke smirked.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Shut up Brooke,"

"Oh-"

"Brooke, just chill alright. We don't need another Haley on our hands with lame comebacks," Luke said.

"Oh! Your just bitter 'cuz I kicked your ass in Street Ball!" Haley teased.

"Whatever," Lucas mumbled.

Everyone just laughed and settled down getting back to their games. So far Haley was undefeated, but someone was looking to change that. "So, anyone up foe a game?" Haley asked, everybody looked at each other then back at her. "Skills?" He shook his head, Haley sighed, "No one wants to play?"

Brooke cleared her throat, "I will,"

Haley laughed, "You? Want to play me?"

"What's wrong with that?" Brooke challenged.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, just didn't see you as the game player type."

"Oh yea," Brooke smirked, "I _love_ to play games,"

Haley just laughed, trying to clear her head of what Brooke really meant, "Well then, pull up a controller and let's get started."

Brooke sat next to Haley and picked up the controller, "Just promise me one thing,"

Haley looked at Brooke, "What's that?"

"Don't go easy on me because you think I'm hot,"

Haley laughed, "You got it,"

"Good," Brooke said as they began the game. Brooke scored the first point and left Haley with an open mouth, Brooke paused the game, "Because you'll need all the game you got to beat me."

Haley smiled, "Bring it on," They began to go furiously at their controllers yelling at their virtual teammates. Everybody just watched as they played, it was going to be a long night, and Haley wasn't sure if she could hold her urges with Brooke so close. _'So much for time away….' _Haley chuckled, long night indeed…

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. With OTH ending it's hard to be motivated about anything to do with it, especially because this season completely sucked in my opinion. I'm hoping for an update soon by myself, I'll just have to see how I'm feeling. Good thing is school is out this Wednesday so I can write all day every day (sadly I have nothing better to do) Thanks for all the replies and stuff, just for that I'll be more strict on myself and write more. Thanks again!**

**See Ya!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Ok, so thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. YAY me! I made it to 50, YESSSSS! That's flippin sweet! Sorry I just finished watching that movie and it rox my sox! Ok done now, and on with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with, from, related to OTH, or whatever, so yeah.**

**Chapter 7:**

Haley was standing outside on the Davis's porch looking up at the stars. They were always amazing to her, stars. They were so bright and beautiful. Haley loved the way they lit up in the dark of the night. Last summer, Haley stayed with her aunt in New York. She would go out at night on the balcony to look at the stars, but they weren't as bright, much had to do with the city lights. When people first meet Haley, they see her as one of those people who once they graduate, will get the hell out of a small town like Tree Hill. Get out and explore the world, all it's wonderful cities, and have adventures one would die to just have the courage to think of.

But that wasn't Haley, not the real Haley. Yeah, she always talked about getting out and exploring. And how she couldn't wait to get out and be free for once. But the only reason she did so was because she never had anything to hold her back. She had nothing in Tree Hill she could call her own, so what was the point of staying? Then again, what was the point of going? She had no where to go. She wasn't even sure if she had a future. One that didn't involve prison or a rehab facility of course. So here she was, thinking about her non-existent future, realizing she had nothing, yet she was the girl who had everything.

_Stars..._Those were the only things she could rely on. The only things that would still be there the next night at the same time. She could sit outside and talk, talk to them till she ended up falling asleep. And they would listen, no interruptions, no criticizing. She knew no matter what they wouldn't judge her. They wouldn't put a label on her like everyone else. They'd just stay there, looking beautiful as Haley poured her soul out to them every night, and returned the very next night to do the same.

On some nights, like tonight, she'd just sit there silently and think. Think of all sorts of meaningless random things. She enjoyed sitting under the stars in the silent night. It was peaceful, one thing her life wasn't. It was amazing how calm she could get under the stars. One minute she'd be pissed and ready to beat the crap out of someone. Then the next, she'd go out look at the stars and be completely calm. It was almost as calm as she got under the arms of Brooke.

_Brooke…_Haley smiled. How the hell she got lucky enough to have someone like Brooke she didn't know. But she knew she was lucky to even get the chance. Haley thought about her future once more. Would Brooke be there with her still? Could Brooke maybe be her one thing in life to keep her to stay? She hoped so, because honestly Haley had no idea what she would do if Brooke and her didn't work out. She knew one thing for sure if Brooke left her though, she wouldn't make it.

"Hey," a voice behind her spoke. Haley smiled but didn't look back, she knew who it was. The figure came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Haley's petite waist. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. Haley couldn't help the shiver she got from Brooke's hot breathe on her ear.

Haley smiled and turned around, "All the time," she smirked and put her arms around Brooke's neck, "But it means nothing unless it's you saying it." She smiled adoringly up at her girlfriend who smiled back and couldn't help the little giggle escape her lips.

"You are aware how cheesy that sounded right?" Haley just shrugged her shoulders, Brooke laughed a little more, "Who knew there would be a day where Haley James goes soft?"

"I am not getting soft," Haley pouted.

"Right," Brooke laughed.

"I am not!"

"Okay, okay, you're still a tough bitch," Brooke humored her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Haley nodded her head. Brooke laughed and felt the sudden urge to kiss Haley, but Haley beat her to it. The kiss was a slow, passionate, and long one. When air became a necessity they pulled away. Haley smiled and grabbed Brooke's hand. Haley lead her to the swing where they both laid down. Brooke was on her back with Haley's head lying on her shoulder, stroking her hair.

They laid there for a while in peaceful bliss. Then Brooke decided to break the silence, not that it was bothering her or anything, "So, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"Huh?" Haley mumbled.

"Earlier, when I came out you looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"You," Haley stated simply.

Brooke smiled and looked down at Haley, "Me, huh? What about me exactly?"

Haley turned her head and met Brooke's eyes, "How lucky I am to have you." Broke smiled even bigger and planted a short, sweet kiss on Haley's lips. Haley smiled and went back to her previous position, nuzzling her head in Brooke's neck. Another moment of silence passed when Haley decided to break it, "I can't believe you beat me."

Brooke was confused by the sudden statement, but then smiled when she realized what Haley meant, "Just because I'm a cheerleader and 'girly girl' as you may put it, doesn't mean I don't know my video games."

Haley laughed, "I guess not."

"Hey, you're not mad that I beat you, are you?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed, "Of course not, I'm actually proud." Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Well, if someone was going to finally beat me, I'm better off with it being none other then my girlfriend."

Brooke smiled, "Damn straight, and it better stay that way,"

"You're also lucky I have a thing for girls named Brooke Davis, otherwise I might have had second thoughts." Haley teased.

"Oh really? Well you're lucky I find your cocky and self righteous attitude very sexy, otherwise I might've had second thoughts myself."

"Second thoughts on what?"

"Not completely blowing you away in that game."

Haley laughed, "I'm su--" then she stopped, "Wait, what game are we talking about here?" Haley smirked.

"Haley James!" Brooke exclaimed and slapped her shoulder.

"What? You're the one who said, and I quote, 'I _love _playing games,'" Haley defended.

"You have a one track mind you know that?"

Haley smirked bigger, "And you're the only thing on it baby,"

Brooke laughed, "Now that is what I call a cheesy line,"

"Hey," Haley defended, "I'll tell you that has actually worked before,"

"Yea well they must have been really drunk or really horny."

Haley gaped at Brooke, "No, it's just that I was really hot and, well even if my line sucked really bad, I would still get some because I'm so damn hot!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "You really think you're that hot, huh?"

"Well, yea." Haley said matter-of-factly.

Brooke shook her head and kissed Haley. Haley raised her eyebrow, Brooke kissed her again with more passion and mumbled against her lips, "You're lucky you're so hot," Haley just kissed back and smirked, not saying a thing.

"That's great you guys," A voice broke them from their kiss. They turned to see Nathan standing there with a smirk n his face as he continued, "Now could you maybe do it where Haley's straddling Brooke and you both have your shirts off."

Haley grabbed the pillow on the deck below her and threw it at Nathan's head, "You're a perv you know that!"

Nathan laughed, "No, I'm just a guy, and there's nothing wrong with a guy being turned on by girl on girl action."

Brooke sat up and pulled Haley on her. She raised an eyebrow at Nathan, "You like girl on girl huh?" Haley caught Brooke's drift and wrapped her legs around Brooke bringing her closer as to where there was no more space. At this point Nathan could do nothing but nod. Brooke smirked

a pulled Haley into a VERY intense kiss making Nathan sweat. Haley decided to take advantage of this. She made her way down to Brooke's neck and began kissing it all over.

As Haley's lips found the sensitive spot under Brooke's ear, Brooke completely forgot the audience they had watching them. "Haley," she moaned. Haley smirked and knew she got to her. Just when Brooke was about to kiss Haley on the lips again, Haley got off Brooke and started walking towards the screen door.

"How's that for girl on girl Nate?" Haley laughed and went inside.

Nathan stood there staring ahead trying to remember what exactly he just saw. Brooke on the other hand was still trying to process what happened. Nathan looked at Brooke and couldn't help but wonder who was more disappointed at the departure of Haley. Brooke shook her head and began to think of a way to get Haley back, _'It'll come to me, and it'll come to her when she least expects it…'_

**A/N: Ok so sorry it's short, but I've been having computer problems I know nothing about, so I decided to just post this before I click something and lose it. Sorry again, but I hoped you at least enjoyed this 'teaser' I guess you could say. Thanks again!**

**See Ya!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I always get giddy after reading your reviews 'cuz I love them, thank you very much. Here's chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: Me broke, therefore me no own OTH, got it? Good. I know, I'm sad too.**

**Chapter 8:**

It was Midnight, Karen and Andy were out on a romantic dinner, which luckily would have them stay overnight at the beach house, and all the teens in the Davis's household were bored. With the exception of Peyton and Jake of course, who were too busy making out in the corner.

"Do they always have to do that?" Mouth sighed.

Haley just laughed, "Mouth, you know if Erica was here, you two would be doing the same thing."

Mouth blushed and looked down, "We would not,"

Lucas was the one who laughed this time, "Yeah, right, just like you two _weren't _making out in the A.V room."

All the guys started whooping as the Haley and Brooke just rolled their eyes. Jake broke away from Peyton long enough to shout, "Go Mouth!"

Nathan stood up, "Well, I say we do something,"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Wait, are you saying that we should _do _something? Like actually do something that involves us doing something?"

Nathan just smiled, used to Haley's antics, "No joke, Yo,"

"You're a loser Nathan," Brooke said. Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but Haley glared at him. Making sure he didn't say anything about their relationship. Nathan had a tendency of opening his mouth at the wrong times. Well, all the time really, she was surprised he lasted this long.

Luke was bored out of his mind and decided to take Nathan up on his offer, "Hey Nate--"

_DEE DEE DUM DOO DEEDUM DO DOO DEE DUM DIM DOM DOME DUME DOOM DEE DA DOO (Just think of a ring tone)_

"Oh, that's me," Haley stood up and took out her cell. Brooke noticed Haley frown at her cell and wandered what was wrong.

"You ok, ba-- Haley?" Brooke caught herself from almost saying babe.

Haley shook her head, "I'll be right back, excuse me." With that she walked out of the room and answered her phone.

"What's going on?" Mouth asked.

"Her mom," Brooke, Luke, and Nathan all answered at the same time.

Five minutes later Haley came back with a blank stare on her face, which only meant one thing; she wasn't in a very pleasant mood. "What's going on?" Brooke asked timidly, knowing how Haley could be when she was like this.

Haley just kept walking to the front door avoiding all eye contact, "Nothing,"

"Haley," Brooke tried.

"Look," Haley snapped, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" She slammed the door on her way out.

Brooke sighed, "I'm going to bed," She hated when Haley got like that. It wasn't just her attitude, it was the fact that she had no idea why Haley got like that. Well, she knew it was her mom, but she didn't know what she did exactly to make Haley act like that. It was like after any confrontation Haley had with her mom, she was a zombie with no emotions what so ever. Sometimes Haley would, disappear so to speak, it would be days before Brooke even heard from Haley.

**Ok, umm, here's the thing, I don't know what's up with me, but I don't know I'm like not writing good or whatever, to me. I keep re-writing and I'm taking too long and stuff. And I hate making people wait, cuz I don't like to wait either so, I decided to just update what I've got right now, and then try and write from there. So yea, sorry it's short. Thanks for all the reviews though!**

**See Ya!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hey, I'm not making excuses 'cuz I don't have any to make except this is the first time looking at my story in a while. I'm good now and ready to write good or bad. But I'm not promising anything so yea. Thanks for the reviews and support here is chapter nine...I think.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own OTH or characters. **

**Chapter Nine:**

Shortly after Brooke went to bed everybody else left and Luke went to bed as well. Brooke may have gone to bed but she certainly didn't fall sleep. Next door, it sounded like World War Three. Brooke could have sworn she saw furniture flying out Haley's bedroom window when she looked over. _'I hope Haley's okay…I wonder how Ryan and his dad can sleep with that going on…maybe they have ear plugs. Oh Brooke! Your girlfriend is having a HUGE fight with her mother and all you can think about is if her brother and dad have ear plugs?' _Brooke shook her head and looked out the window again. Oddly, all the lights in the house were off and the screaming stopped.

Outside a car was starting and Brooke got up to see who it was. Haley's car pulled out the driveway and it appeared to have bags and boxes that could be seen from the back window of her Trans Am. Brooke didn't know what to think at this point. Where was Haley going? Was she alright? Would she call in the morning? Or would she blow her off the next few days? Brooke knew she couldn't wait for Haley and picked up her cell pressing speed dial 1.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley was driving along the dark road in the early morning fuming. Her knuckles were turning white from griping the steering wheel so tight. She could believe her mother, how could she do that? How could she kick out her only daughter? Just thinking of her mother made her grip the steering wheel tighter. "Okay Haley, you need to calm down here. Just take a deep breathe." Something caught Haley's eye on the dashboard, she smirked, "Yeah, a deep breathe," Haley reached for the cigarettes when her cell phone rang. She groaned, "Cell phone? Or ciggs? Only two hands Haley. Ugh who are you kidding?"

Haley grabbed her cell phone not bothering to see who calling. She flipped it open and snapped, "What?"

"Hey, it's me," the other end said.

Haley immediately felt bad. She hadn't meant to snap like that; well at Brooke anyway. "Hey, look I didn't mean to snap at you like that. In fact, I didn't even know it was you. Sometimes I jus—"

"Well gee; it's a good thing to know you don't bother checking if it's me first. And I thought we had something special, I guess it was all just a game to you huh?" Brooke smiled, she was glad Haley wasn't in a pissy mood to her.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You're a real drama queen you know that? If you—"

"What; so now I'm a drama queen? I would really watch what you say to me Ms. James; you're on thin ice right now." Brooke laughed. She could picture Haley rolling her eyes at her; which is exactly what Haley did.

"How can I when you don't even let me get a word in edge wise? You're always inter—"

"What exactly does that mean?"

Haley just stared ahead thinking her girlfriend was absolutely crazy, "What? Brooke, what the hell are you talking about? You don't make any se—"

"Edge wise," Brooke simply stated, "What does that mean? I mean I know what it 'means' and all, but what's the point of saying it? It's pointless; whatever British old guy made it up, he must've been like drunk or something you know what I mean?" Brooke explained. Haley opened her mouth but she couldn't think of anything to say so she closed it back up. When Brooke didn't hear anything on the other line she smirked in triumph. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I guess I don—"

"You know Haley you shouldn't say stuff when you don't know what it means." Broke teased.

"Brooke! Will you stop doing that! It's—"

"Doing what?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh; she knew exactly what she was doing.

Haley huffed and Brooke could picture the cute pout that was on her face, "Please stop, you know exactly what you're doing."

Brooke laughed again, but did what was asked of her, she didn't call for no reason, "Okay, okay, I'll stop…I swear. So…uh, whatcha doing?" Brooke tried sounding casual, but Haley knew better.

She sighed, "Let me guess, you saw me leave didn't you?"

"What happened?" Brooke asked lightly, not wanting Haley to blow up at her or anything.

"My mom kicked me out," Haley said as if it was nothing.

"What!" Brooke gasped.

"She kicked me out," Haley repeated.

"I know what you said, I just…" Brooke couldn't believe this. How could a mother do that to their child? Where was Haley supposed to go? "Haley?"

"Yeah?" Haley sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at a friends place till I can get my own place," Haley explained. She hoped Brooke didn't ask which friend; otherwise she'd be dealing with a jealous Brooke over the phone.

"What? Why don't you just stay over here? You know my parents wouldn't mind." Brooke was curious as to whom the friend was, but she decided to wait to ask.

Haley sighed again, but it was more of an exhausted sigh, "I know that, but it's about time I stop worrying them. I mean I know I've probably worried them more than you and Luke combined. Besides, I think it's about time I also live on my own, you know? Be my own person for once."

"But Haley you are your own person, a wonderful one too," Haley smiled, Brooke was too good to her sometimes, "Please, just come home," Brooke pleaded.

"I can't, I need to do this, I'll be fine," she reassured Brooke, "Don't worry about me,"

Brooke closed her eyes a whispered, "But it's hard not to," She hoped Haley hadn't heard but she had. This was one of many reasons Haley thought Brooke was too good for her. Knowing Haley wasn't turning around, she changed the subject, "So who are you staying with?"

"I told you, a friend," Was all that came out of Haley's mouth.

"Yeah, I got that part, but which friend?" Brooke may have let one thing go, but not this.

"Does it really matter? Because I don't think so."

"_Haley_," Brooke whined.

"Fine," Haley gave up, "I'm staying with Lauren,"

Brooke definitely got tense upon hearing this, "Lauren, as in your ex Lauren?"

"Well no, not exactly," Haley tried, "Okay, yes fine, Lauren my ex."

Brooke did not like what she heard, she also couldn't believe it, "So let me get this straight; you're staying at your ex girlfriend's place, rather than your current girlfriend's. How the hell does that work?"

"Brooke," Haley sighed, "Please don't make this a big deal okay,"

'_Don't make it a big deal?' _"Haley! What am I supposed to make this?" Brooke argued.

"Nothing, because that's exactly what it is…Nothing!"

"Haley—"

"Look, if you trust me than you don't have to worry about anything," Haley paused, "You do trust me don't you?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. Of course she trusted her, but there always seemed to be that nagging feeling, when Haley wasn't with her, that anything could happen. Plus, this was Haley James; it was hard not to wonder.

"Brooke?" Haley asked worried.

"Of course I trust you, but she's your ex Haley, your _ex_."

"Brooke—"

"Look, I know this is futile, you're not going to listen to me, so I'll just see you on Monday at school, okay? Bye," With that Brooke hung up, leaving Haley to feeling horrible. Brooke looked at her phone and couldn't understand why she got the way she did; she never was the jealous type. She decided to get some sleep and hoped Haley would forgive her on Monday. _'That's it, just give her a day to cool off, and on Monday things will be cool…except that she'll be living with her ex, but what else is new huh?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley knew Brooke was upset, but there really was nothing to worry about. Lauren and she only dated for one month. It wasn't even that great. Well, okay...it was, but both of their hearts weren't in it. They had both just come from long, heartfelt relationships that both ended with their hearts crushed. When they found each other they were destroyed, wounded, and broken. It's fair to say they used each other to fill their holes and patch up their wounds. They both knew they were using each other, but they didn't care; because they were so sick of being hurt and alone. After a month they realized they couldn't carry it on like it was going, and agreed to stay friends, good friends…the best. Haley knew she could rely on Lauren and Lauren knew she could rely on Haley. Brooke would just have to get over her jealousy.

**A/N: Okay that's it for right now, I was going for long, but I'm kind of tired. There was really like two parts to this, cuz I have it all written down on paper, but I want to put this up, then asap put up the second part, except it will be chapter ten, so yea. Thanks to all who've replied and read.**


	10. AN

A/N: Hey everybody! So, this story has kind of been on a hiatus for a while and I am now officially stating that. But hopefully within the next month I am looking to pick it back up. I've been re-reading some past fics of mine and my sister's, We Hold these Truths and Sisters To Strangers To Sisters and there's mass potential there. So as soon as I pick them back up I will let you know. Instead of this Username however, they will be on a different one **April's My Fool, **so look out for them.Anyway, sorry for the long wait but cross your fingers and hopefully the inspiration really kicks in, I'm not looking to give up just yet. If I decide to pick them back up, which I have, they'll be revised and re-edited and definitely re-written but still the same story. I've grown a lot as a writer since then and I really want this to test my skills so to speak. Thanks to everybody still interested.


End file.
